Boyfriend
by pumpie2
Summary: House has an accident and Wilson reveals a secret.Sick!House One swear word : One shot
1. Chapter 1

Boyfriend

Frowning at the darkening sky, the raindrops falling heavily on the bare back of his neck House sighed, Wilson was right he was always right even when he was wrong. Shifting his gaze back to the road in front of him House's eyes widened, his whole world flipped sideways and abruptly went black.

"HOUSE!" Wilson burst into the ICU, his heart pounding in his chest, which was constricting more and more by the second "HOUSE!?". A woman in pale pink scrubs frowned at him and walked over placing a deep tanned hand on his chest.

" Sir calm down, you will wake the patients; "she removed her hand and crossed her arms.

" I need to see House, I...I need to see him" Wilson gasped; he couldn't understand why he wasn't being rushed to his bedside right now he couldn't understand why he wasn't magicked to Houses side as soon as the bike had tipped and his head had hit the floor, it just didn't seem real .

" Sir Im sorry but only family are allowed visitation rights", Wilsons heart dropped through the floor, "But. But im his best friend, I've known him for over a decade, _Please_!? "He whispered his eyes pleading silently

"Im sorry sir but only family are allowed visitation rights". He didn't know what to do, he had to see House and dammit he was better than any of the family House had left and it hit him "I'm…Im his boyfriend I have to see him" his quick thinking had the desired affect, the nurse gasped and with a look of disappointment she nodded her head towards a bed far in the corner Wilson didn't care that by morning the whole hospital would think him and House were dating, but that didn't matter as most of them thought they were fucking anyway.

Smiling and with a polite but rushed thank you Wilson was across the room and at the bedside of his best friend.

"Oh _Greg_" Wilson whined, House was lying slightly curled on himself, his perfectly flawed face marred with a deep cut across his cheek , his hair coated in oil and blood he looked so small and frail . Wilson couldn't take his eyes off of the blood, the room began to spin and his heart exploded in his chest taking with them his lungs.

His eyes began to sting with unshed tears collapsing into the cheap plastic chair his knees buckling, one thought was screaming through his head, he couldn't lose House not now… not now he had realized who he always went back to, who his longest relationship had been and why his marriages had failed." Greg listen, I know you can't hear me right now but… I just… I need you to wake up _please_ I can't lose you, not now not after everything I've been through with you. I _love_ you, I always have and I just need you to wake up okay?" he sighed and stared at the deep eyes as if they would open through his sheer will alone suddenly extreme exhaustion struck and sighing he blinked his eyes shut.

When he woke he found himself sprawled across Houses legs, dried tears stiffening his face, blushing he turned his head and rested it comfortably against Houses knee. He looked so much more peaceful this morning. Suddenly an azure eye cracked open, Wilson blushed a deeper maroon colour and leapt to his feet.

" Your awake "he smiled "I have been for quite a while actually. Soooo you're my boyfriend are you?" chuckling House sat up a little, fixing an amused gaze at Wilson and his stammering lips." I had to say _something_, they weren't going to let me see you and best friend just isn't enough for these people" brown eyes hit the floor and Wilson slumped into the chair as if trying to hide.

"Jimmy, look at me I need you to look at me", the use of his first name made Wilsons head snapped up, House's eyes were wide and a flicker of fear was replaced with a shimmering of something else which Wilson couldn't place.

" Jimmy, I need to know if...if what you said is true?" Blue eyes stared for a split second and House looked anywhere but at Wilson. His mouth dropping open he whispered "You heard all that?" a stout nod from House sent Wilson reeling.

"Your asking me if … if I love you? And your not going to make fun of me?" Wilsons eyes squinted with suspicion , the glint of hurt across Houses face was his answer .A firm nod to himself and Wilson turned staring at House "Yes" his eyes were wide and blank, he had just admitted his deepest darkest secret.

After a few seconds which felt like a few years to him, House did something Wilson hadn't witnessed in there whole friendship, he blushed a delightful rose pink and turned away closing his eyes.

For a brief second Wilson panicked, House was rejecting him! His heart breaking he stuttered "S..S...Sorry House, I don't know what I was thinking I was worried and I'm sorry" his world was ending as he stood and rushed to the door, the walls were closing in and he paused as House took a breath rooted to the spot as his best friend and the love of his life was going to reject him.

"I love you too" and everything was alright.

_A/N: This is my first fic so please be kind, I know the title sucks but I drew a blank._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wilson turned slowly, his eyes locked to the floor." Jimmy?" Wilson felt like he was floating on air, he looked up at the man he had come to love and his face broke into a hesitant smile.

"You mean it?" House made an exasperated face and sighed "Yes, Jimmy I mean it".

In an instant Wilson was across the room and at Houses bedside his face split by the widest grin that House had ever seen. House looked sideways up at Wilson "Your not going to loom over me leering like that forever are you?".

He let out a little smile which was swallowed by Wilsons lips against his own, it was rough and fierce, tongues and teeth .Wilson was putting all the anger, fear and love into the kiss which was met with need, want, love and a tiny bit of terror from House. Pulling away panting heavily House opened his mouth to say something , when the door burst open and Cameron strode in with barely contained fury , seeing their red faces, heaving chests and ruffled appearance she paused and House smirked

" Cameron!? Oh my how _terrible_ you should walk in on dear little wilkikins and me while we are in such a compromising position!" he exclaimed in a sugary sweet high pitched voice his arm curling around Wilson and pinching his bum, at which Wilson squeaked and House growled.

Cameron turning puce hissed "The family room next door has fresh sheets if you need to sleep Wilson "and turning on her heel vanished from the room." HOUSE!" Wilson frowned down at House, in full superman pose "That was _wholly_ innapropiate. I'm going to bed".

House simpered up at Wilson "I can't help it if I find you so attractive I have to stake my claim in front of the little man witch?" Wilson frowned "House I am not in the mood for this right now, I have just spent three hours running to the hospital because the guy im in love with gets knocked off his deathtrap at 80mph by a lorry and lands on his admittedly handsome face and only find he loves me too. Also I missed lunch because I was so _worried_ about you driving in the rain which I knew was go-"

Wilson was stopped by House coughing politely "I thought you were going to bed, you know I've had kind of a hard day too _honey_" Laughing a little and rolling his eyes Wilson turned and walked into the family room, a single bed with plain white sheets waiting for him.

Sighing he stripped to his boxers and slid between the sheets, and closed his eyes.

_Walking into the flat he sniffed the air; lavender his favorite. Walking through the flat he followed the scent to the bedroom, House was lying naked and sprawled a seductive smile on his face "Jimmy" Wilsons pupils dilated and he was suddenly naked and walked to the foot of the bed, kneeling he crawled towards House holding his body just inches away he leant forwards to kiss him when he felt a searing pain in his back and House began to cry and whimper below him. Eyes widening in fear and shock he flew off the bed and reaching an arm to his back he felt a knife. _

_Cameron was now sitting across House her face splattered with Wilsons blood .The room darkened and the smell began to tinge with the smell of burning flesh and house crying was getting louder and turning to screams. Smiling Cameron whispered, the sound so close to his ear making Wilson jump "He is __**mine**__ now"_

His eyes shot open, there was a shuffling behind him and the door opened a soft glow illuminating the figure in the doorway. Wilson clenched the pillow he was holding and let out a breath. There was a throaty whisper that was all too familiar

"_Wilson_".


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson whimpered into his pillow. Cameron was going to **kill** him! Walking slowly as if to see if he was asleep Cameron approached the bed, looming over him she took something long and thin from her pocket, grasping it loosely in her hand she whispered "Wilson, Wilson wake up". Wilson shivered but turned over and sat up staring into the face of the oddly calm but sadistic face of Cameron

"_Oh James_, you knew how I felt about House but you still went after him, you still tried to take him from me. Now im going to take something important from _you_" Smiling pleasantly she lifted her arm and Wilson let out a quiet whimper.

_**THWACK**_

Cameron look dazed for a second then collapsed to the floor her outstretched arm falling in front of her. Wilson's eyes widened as he stared at her when suddenly the lights came on. His head jerking up he sighed with relief .House was standing in the doorway his cane held like a bat in his hands and a frown on his face." Greg?" Looking up at his lover House smiled "I got her".

The goofy smile on his face coupled with his too big pajama bottoms and tee made House look so adorable Wilson forgot where he was for a second." Greg, _honey_, why did you hit her? And what are you doing out of bed?" he asked calmly as if one of Houses fellows wasn't lying unconscious on the floor by his bed. Looking down House made a disgusted face "EW she is _drooling_, um she was going to cut up your favorite tie? And I couldn't let her do it, I mean I_ love_ that tie and… and I couldn't sleep?" House smiled innocently up at Wilson's confused slightly amused face

"You didn't have to hit her, I have lots of ties, none are my favorite" looking down he saw a pale orange/gold tie and a pair of scissors lying about a foot away from Cameron "wait is...is that the on-"House was suddenly by his bedside" The one I bought you as a Christmas present the first Christmas after I met you? Why yes, yes it is. And that doesn't matter because it's MY favorite" Then mumbling he added "It brings out your eyes"

Wilsons did a face splitting smile and looked up with his eyebrows raised "You couldn't sleep?" House blushed and frowned "Grown ups don't sleep at 9 o'clock, I'm supposed to be up till 3 in the morning drinking coffee and reading broadsheets". "Oh _Greg_, you were having nightmares weren't you" Wilsons caring eyes were boring into House, who gave an almost invisible nod and stared at his feet. Wilson knew that House had nightmares about his childhood and his leg.

Sighing Wilson climbed out of bed "Listen you go back to your bed and I'll take Cameron to the clinic" House looked up at him and frowned a little pouting "Your going to stay with it?". Rolling his eyes at the use of it to describe Cameron Wilson ran his hand down Houses arm leaving goose bumps, and gripped Houses hand in a little squeeze "I'll be right back".

Wilson opened the door and slipped inside closing it softly behind him "Greg?" he whispered into his darkness. Squinting he could see House was sitting bolt right up one hand clutching the covers .Not realizing that Wilson could see him House hastily rubbed tears from his eyes. Wilson shouldn't have to deal with a middle aged cry baby, nightmares of his father at his own funeral, explaining to Houses only two mourners Wilson and his mother that it was his own fault and he was a reckless stupid evil boy was too much to bare. Wilson tear stricken face flashed through his mind and House almost wept again.

Wilson wanted to wail House looks so small and frail and terrified nothing at all like his usual handsome arrogant and charming persona, so he put on a warm smile and padded to Houses bedside. Running his hand over his lovers cheek, his thumb resting on Houses lips he sighed happily "Im here Greg, _Its okay_". House pouted into Wilsons thumb sucking lightly on the pad he looked up at him.

"Come on shift over, and don't steal the entire blanket. It's freezing in here "Wilson clambered into the small bed curling around House and wrapping his arms around his waist." I'll fight you for them? And anyway those _eyebrows_ of your must be like having a duffel coat on all the time" Wilson chuckled "oh great I was kind of hoping sweet House would be staying for a while." "Hey hey you fell in love with the mean House, im just giving you what you want baby" Wilson laughed loudly and stifled himself in the back of Houses neck breathing in the spicy scent of whiskey , polished wood and nutmeg.

"G'night Greg" Wilson yawned closing his heavy eyes .After about five minutes House whispered "I love you, James".

Closing his eyes he tried to forget about tomorrow, and the reaction of the rest of his colleagues, he didn't want Wilson to have to suffer because of him. Maybe it would be better if he just left Wilson, he went to shift away but Wilson tightened his hold around his waist and breathing hot across his neck he whispered

"I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

When House cracked open a tired eyelid, he found he was alone. Lifting his head and gazing around the room he sighed and dropped his head back to the pillow, his leg was aching and his head was pounding behind his eyes. He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door open and close and sharp tapping steps approach him "If your coming to confess your love for me too late, Wilson beat you too it" .

Cuddy smirked. "House, you were in a serious accident try not to strain yourself" she cut back.

Laughing House opened his eyes and sat up "So what brings you too a lowly patients room, or do you just want to showcase your puppies?" he grinned gazing unabashedly down at her chest.

Sighing Cuddy smirked back at him "So you're the new hot couple? Don't think Im going to let you call up Wilson for a consult for no reason anytime you want just because you're together now. He is not your pet. House just be careful okay? I guessed how Wilson felt about you a long time ago."

House raised his eyebrows but allowed her to continue."He has only just realized how he really feels about you and _please_ don't hurt him, he is ....delicate and has never been in a relationship with another man so you have to take it _slow_ with him, I ju-"

"hey! What are you insinuating? "House made a mock offended face, but couldn't hide the suspicion behind his eyes.

"House I know about the prostitutes, the _male_ prostitutes" Houses face dropped

"You knew? How long?"

"Just after Stacy, I came round to your flat to see if you would help with a case and I met a lovely young man, he asked which one was Greg and I asked what he wanted with you. He said he was there to _'help'_".

House looked up into her eyes and sighed."Oh, well if it wasn't a secret why didn't you tell Wilson!?"

"I wasn't sure if I should get his hopes up. You may have just been using them to move furniture or smuggle you drugs, I don't know what you get up to and your capable of just about anything"

House slapped a hand to his face "_Idiot_".

Shaking her head she checked his vitals and turned to leave the room "Just...just be careful please for _both_ your sakes". And she was gone.

Wilson smiled into his coffee; he had woken up in the arms of House. He wanted to stay there forever but he needed to pee and then a desire for coffee had struck him. Laughing he rose to his feet and walked aimlessly down the halls to Houses room when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning quickly his coffee splashed over his pajamas, he gasped "Mum!? Dad!?" chuckling Wilsons dad a tall thin man with brown grey floppy hair and light brown eyes clapped his hand down on his sons shoulder and beamed.

"Oh James what a way to introduce your father." Wilsons mother a short woman with long straight brown hair and dark almost black eyes smiled politely "James why are you in pajamas?"

Pausing Wilson looked down at himself"hum my friend was in an accident"

"and you had to sleep over? Or are you here because you are a patient? You weren't in the accident too were you?" frowning Wilson's mother gazed deeply into his downcast eyes,

"No mum, I just I couldn't leave in case something happened to them".

"Oh a good friend are they son? I mean they must be if you slept over to help in a hospital full of help" Wilsons dad raised his bushy eyebrows knowingly

"Y-Yeah a good friends, uhm do you want to sit down?". The Wilsons turned together and walked to the small hospital café." You want anything, I could go get you something if you want anything i have already eaten so I don't want anything but you must've traveled far to be here why are you here? I guess it doesn't matter they have nice sandwiches but I don't think you would want sandwiches this early and I-"

"James dear please stop waffling, we have already eaten. We came to visit the doctor about your fathers back problems. Now tell your old mother about this friend of yours"

Wilson blushed and shifted in his chair "Um they were in a traffic accident, some mild head injuries which could've been much worse. Facial legions and a rather nasty headache."

Smiling politely Wilsons mum turned her head"No dear not about the accident, who are they? How long have you known them?" ,

Wilson blushed further "Um his name is House he is a diagnostician here at the hospital, the best diagnostician alive today actually. I've known him over a decade an-"

Wilsons mum pursed how bow lips"And we never met this poor man? He must mean a lot to you if you have known him that long, why haven't we met him Jimmy?" .

Chuckling softly Wilson gazed off fondly to the distance "He isn't the parent meeting type," Wilsons dad who had been leaning back in his chair studying his son leant forward and whispered into Wilsons mums ear.

Frowning Wilson chewed nervously on his thumb, coughing politely Wilsons mother and father leant forward together, Wilsons mum looking around her before whispering "Jimmy dear, are you courting again?".

Wilsons spluttered for a second and whispered back "I-I am in a relationship".

Wilson's parents smiled at each other "tell us all about her son" . Wilson winced at the 'her' and sat back running a sweaty palm trough his hair

"O-Ok mum, dad, there is something I need to tell you something, and I know it will be a bit of a shock but I just need you to know that this is who I am and I have never been happier and that I love you"

Wilsons mum and dad looked a little worried then turned and stared at each other, breaking into identical smiles and turning back to there son "James, this House he is-he is more than a friend right?"

Wilsons dad raised his eyebrows again and smirked at his spluttering beetroot son "H-H-How did you, I mean is it that obvious?".

"Dear, I always expected and was surprised when you got married... and then it kept happening and I it just strengthened our suspicions. Too be honest with you Jmmy we were wondering when you were going to realize yourself "Wilsons mouth hung wide open and he stared at his parents who smile politely back at him. "He makes you happy son?"

"I..well..he yes he.. he does, make me happy that is" studying her sons eyes Wilsons mother whispered

"Really truly inescapably happy?"

Looking up and staring into her eyes Wilson smiled a distant dreamy smile "Yes for all his faults and all the torture he puts me through. Yes".

"Well then we really should meet him "Wilsons heart plummeted through the floor and he was left gaping again at his parents

"I ... Okay". Together the Wilsons walked through the halls Wilson nodding at doctors he knew whispering there names to his parents as they walked past.

"James, have you slept with him yet? No I suppose you haven't, a mother always knows" Wilson's mother smiled up at her son and patted his arm.

Dumbstruck Wilson stuttered "uhm... he is just down here". Standing at the door of the hospital room Wilson turned "Okay, He is a little unorthodox; he may be moody say mean things or make ridiculous statements. He may appear completely unlikeable let alone lovable but just remember I _do _love him and he _can_ be charming"

The Wilsons frowned "Should we be worried?" Smirking a little Wilson put his hand on the door handle and pushed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson screwed his eyes shut as he opened the door to Houses room, and walked forward inwardly hoping House would be decent. Opening his eyes he glanced around the room. House was lying in bed, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Um Wilson? What's going on?" Smiling Wilson moved sideways revealing his parents to House. Frowning House studied the man and woman who had just entered the room and were now smiling inanely at him, the woman had heart disease he noted, noticing the clubbing of her fingers, the man however seemed in perfect health if a little hunched possible slipped discs.

His gaze returned to Wilson who was nervously playing with the strings of his pajama bottoms determinedly glancing any where but at House or the man and woman. He looked adorable, his hair fluffy recently washed and his eyes big and innocent.

"Hello, Im James mother, and this is his father." The woman had taken a step towards the bed, and the man had outstretched a long arm, offering a handshake.

"Jimmy?" House was staring at the two people as if they were insane, looking up Wilson sighed

"House _please_ shake my fathers hand, if he keeps it out any longer it's going to drop off".

House stared down at the hand and gave it a firm shake, then grinning manically he gazed at Wilson and spoke to him as if he was a slow child "Oh Jimmy you know that's not true, you're a doctor ". Wilson blushed and rolled his eyes, joining his parents at Houses bedside.

"Mum, dad this – "

"Doctor Gregory House, head of the diagnostician department".

"Uh yeah, this is Greg…my..my..Boyfriend" blushing beetroot Wilson looked at the floor, but grabbed Houses hand and held tight with a small smile.

"I think I'd prefer the term _lover_? We are fully grown men Wilson not sixteen year old girls" Then pausing to grin evilly at Wilson "Definitely not girls".

Staring into each others eyes both House and Wilson frowned, Wilson mother stepped forward, and coughed politely "You call James, Wilson? That's not very…_familiar_ is it?"

House looked back at her and smiled "We haven't been seeing each other very long, For the last decade I have called him Wilson as a friend, I do not see how that should change "

"But surely this means you have little affection for him" House glared at Wilsons father

"I would not doubt that I love your son, _Mr._ Wilson, but do you really think it is a good thing to use a name which he has been called by his **wives**" House spat the word wives with such venom the Wilsons recoiled slightly "When I can use a name that holds more meaning to me than any other? Do you?"

Wilson gaped at House, whispering "I think I just fell in love with you again". House mouth twitched but remained in a firm line, his stony face glaring at Wilson's father.

"I see, you _love_ my son? Well so have his wives, they all _loved_ him what makes **you** so different!?" Wilson's father whispered dangerously,

"Because I love _him_" Wilson glared at his father "And I hoped you could accept that, you **know** he is different. He has been the longest relationship I've ever had you even admitted that yourself. I love him I always have and no one else .That is what makes him different.". Wilsons mother and father stared blankly at there son, then Wilsons mother frowned at her husband and slapped her hand across his chest

"Dear! Must you start a fight with our sons' boy- oh im sorry lover?" She turned and gave House a warm smile.

"I..I...I just wanted to make sure he would look after him..." Turning back to House Wilsons dad sighed

"Im sorry". Beaming at Wilson's mother House stage whispered to the whole room

"Oh I _like_ her".


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door of Houses flat. He had come round to tidy up before House got back from the hospital and to stock the fridge.

Walking slowly around the flat he sniffed the air, everything smelt like him, glancing around quickly Wilson laughed out loud and jumped onto Houses bed face first breathing deep the scent of his sheets.

"James?" Wilson froze his eyes widening, leaping off the bed he strode into the living room to find his mother and father standing smiling pleasantly at him, there suitcases held loosely in his fathers hands.

"Mum…dad? What are you doing here?"

Laughing lightly Wilson's mother moved forward a bit and turned her head to the side

"Why James dear, we are staying with you."

"But...But mum I don't live here, im staying at a hotel"

Wilson dad frowned "You don't live here? But James your things are everywhere, we just assumed" Wilson frowned at this and stared around the flat.

His mouth gaped open in shock, his dad was right. Pictures of him and House, toys given to him by patients, awards of his, his old ties, a pair of training shoes, the violin he had promised he would learn and his best briefcase were all lying cluttered around the room.

"Oh… um just excuse me for a minute"

"Ill rustle something up, ah I see you have done shopping. Thank you dear" Wilsons mother moved towards the kitchen, a true Wilson, cooking when things got awkward, or difficult.

Wilsons' dad paused giving him a contemplative look then nodding sat heavily on the couch. Wilson shook his head and locked himself in Houses bedroom. Removing his socks and shoes he curled up under the covers, phone in hand.

'Hello? Doctor Gregory House please, tell him it is Wilson'

After a short pause and a quiet 'who? Oh fine' then Houses steady breaths were floating through the phone "Jimmy?"

"Greg, _shit_. My parents are here"

"Well send them away then!"

"_I cant_ ,they are staying!"

"They are **what!?** Jimmy get rid of themmmm, I can't have them cluttering up my space and anyway shouldn't they be staying with you"

"That's the thing they thought I was staying with you!"

"Well why did you tell them that!?"

"I didn't! My stuff is all over your flat, they just assumed I live here"

House was silent for so long Wilson started to think he had gotten bored and left the phone "Live with me?"

"Yeah"

"No, Wilson _live_ with me"

"Yeah that's what they thought House, are you alright?"

"No you idiot, Im asking you to live with me, think about it it's perfect. You practically live with me anyway, are you in my sheets?"

"What!? I...I yeah"

"You are in my sheets?"

"What, _no!_ "

"I can here you rustling. That a yes?"

"That's a ...that's a yes. Yes"

"Yes you're in my sheets or yes you're moving in with me?"

"Yes, "

"Wilson that's not an answer"

"It is"

"Well get out of my sheets, your parents either think you jerking off or have fallen asleep in here, you tell me which is worse"

"Goodbye Greg I... I"

"I know"

And then House hung up. Wilson sighed and rubbed his forehead, beaming he slipped out of the bed and unlocked the door. It was only after he had entered the flat he realized that he was red and beaming. How bad it must look he thought to him self as he served his parents drinks.

House grumbled as Wilson tried to grasp his elbow as they entered the flat, "Let go".

Wilson let him go like he was on fire and lead the way through. Glancing into the living room he sighed at the sight of his parents sleeping side by side on the fold out bed,

"Come on, let's go to bed"

"You couldn't be more right"

Rolling his eyes Wilson lead House though to the bathroom, "I brushed at the Hospital, get yourself ready and call me if you need me "

"Yes mom"

"That is _so_ inappropriate"

Wilson padded softly to the bedroom; removing his sock and shoes again he sat down on the bed and looked around Houses' bedroom, his bedroom. Laughing lightly he undressed and slid into bed, staring at the ceiling.

House limped into the bedroom, hanging his cane on the doorframe he stopped and smiled at Wilson. Wilson was here is his bed, oh what he could do with him.

Chuckling to himself he limped around the bed and took off his jeans and slipped in next to Wilson.

Wilson subconsciously shifted sideways, and slowly moved his hand to grasp Houses wrist.

"You're a cuddler, I _know_. It's okay"

Wilson blushed but shifted over and hugged Houses side, entwining their legs and nuzzling into his neck.

House turned his head so he was kissing Wilsons forehead and mumbled against the soft pale skin "Move up here a bit".

Wilson blushed again and wriggled so he was lying face to face with House, who smiled softly at him and gently laid an arm across his hip. He stared into Wilson's eyes and Wilsons stared back. They both started talking at the same time "We can't my parent are in the next room"

"We could be really quiet"

"_House_, no"

"But" House pouted and started to suck and nibble at Wilsons jaw making soft cooing sounds

"H...House I said no"

House grinned up at him "Fine, but we are not going to work tomorrow"

"_You cant_, but I have too"

"I can't entertain the Wilsons on my own! Plus you owe me"

"Owe you what?"

House beamed and whispered something into Wilsons ear that made him blush and stammer.

I...I…well...I um."

Laughing House turned over and pushed his body backwards into Wilsons, gaining as much contact as possible and held tightly onto his arm

"Oh and _im_ the cuddler"

"Shut up or I will tell everyone you have an eyebrow brush".


	7. Chapter 7

House sighed, breathing deeply he sniffed the back of Wilsons neck and buried his face in his hair. "Jimmy" he whispered and rubbed his face against Wilson's neck.

"Are you going to stop rubbing me bald and let me turn over?"

House blushed, not realizing that Wilson was awake and that he had been caught acting so affectionate. Wilson rolled over and smiled lazily at Houses averted eyes "Its alright, I wont tell anyone"

House looked up at him and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, moving his hand to Wilson's hip and scooting closer. "I do love you" he said to Wilson's nose "I love you too."

The door burst open and standing in a full suit, his hair combed perfectly. "What are you doing?! You cannot sleep in a bed together until you are married!" and suddenly he was across the room yanking Wilson out of the bed by his shoulders and pushing im roughly into the bathroom.

"You! , you better be planning to make an honest man of my James"

House gazed defensively over Wilson's dad and spoke in a warning tone

"Mr. Wilson I do in fact intend to marry Wilson, but I don't want you shouting it everywhere. It's supposed to be a surprise, you know how stupidly romantic he is, and you barreling in here announcing it doesn't help."

Standing up and leaning heavily on his good leg he limped up to Wilson's dad and stood for a moment staring into his eyes "And Wilson is hardly 'honest'"

And with that he limped out of the room and into his lounge.

"Greg dear, here is our number. I know you aren't he most romantic man and I know that's what James likes so when you decide to…when you decide to do it just call me"

She nodded squeezed Houses hand and whisked Mr. Wilson out of the door parting with a single polite smile. Wilson wandered out of the bathroom and frowned looking around,

"Um House where are my parents?"

"They left"

"You scared them away didn't you?"

"No actually".

House turned towards the piano and began to softly play the melody to Wilson favorite TV show

Wilson smiled and padded over to the kitchen swinging his hips to the music.

"Ill make pancakes"

"I...I was thinking, we could go to dinner?"

Wilson froze then turned beaming at House "Id love that, then occasion?"

House smiled secretively "Oh James you _forgot_"

Wilson frowned and House laughed "Im not telling you, you are going to have to think on it."

"Fine, I bet I figure it out"

"Yeah _sure_ you will"


	8. Chapter 8

House grunted, a polite cough had awoken him from his slumber. Cracking an eyelid open he gazed lazily at Cuddy who was standing dead centre of his office her hands clasped in front of her a encouraging smile gracing her features "House?".

Sighing he closed his eyes again and was silent for about a minute before he felt a manicured hand on his arm, shaking him lightly "House wake up, I need to talk to you...about Wilson".

House opened his eyes and stared right at her, "What about him?"

Frowning Cuddy pursed her lips "He has been late all week, and didn't even turn up today. Where is he?"

House pursed his lips in imitation and murmured "How should I know?"

Cuddy's mouth dropped open "You haven't chased him away already!?"

House gave her a dark look "No I haven't. He seems to have of sticking around me. I haven't seen him since this morning at home"

Cuddy visibly sagged "Oh...Oh well if you see him just tell him that I got the parcel" and with a curt nod she was swaying out of the door leaving House staring after her. Rubbing a and across his chin House picked up his phone and dialed Wilsons number by memory

"Greg?"

"James, where are you? Cuddy just came in here giving me weird cryptic messages for you. And what is this about a parcel?"

"I…I am at the police station. I witnessed an assault and had to give a statement. I-"

"What do you mean you witnessed a assault? If that bastard touched you-"

"House! House calm down, I pulled the man off and he ran away, im fine"

Then laughing filled the line "I didn't know you were the protective type, it is nice to know you care"

House blushed a deep red and spun around, so anyone looking into his office would only see the very pink tips to his ears.

"House? Greg? Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you, "

"Its fine "

"Im coming in now, I'll buy lunch?"

"Okay"

"Just remember that I love you Greg okay?"

"Okay, I… I love you too"

Wilson hung up and House shook his head, images of Wilson being attacked making his head feel heavy and hurt so bad he wanted to cry.

Then taking a deep breath he sprang to his feet smiling a little, as he limped towards the canteen.

Wilson beamed when he saw House tapping out a piano tune on the table in front of him, drumming his fingers to the music blaring out of his headphones. Smiling he slid into the seat opposite House and placed his hands on top of the fast moving fingers in front of him.

Houses eyes remained closed, "James?" His eyes flew open and he smirked at Wilson "I could smell you a mile off, the smell of caring and hair product"

"So about dinner tonight?"

"Your hands are still on mine, and your choosing to ignore the hair product comment? Interesting"

"Where are we going? Are you embarrassed about us all of a sudden:?"

"Im not embarrassed" House gave a devilish smirk and leant over the table capturing Wilsons lips in his opens and sweeping his tongue over Wilson welcoming lips. Then sitting back he removed his hands from under Wilsons and scratched at his head, staring into Wilsons eyes.

Wilson blushed and glanced around the room, a few doctors were staring and the nurses were glaring at house with a mixture of hate and envy. Looking back at his lover he whispered "Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"Oh you don't know when to let go do you. Its all sorted, just be ready outside the flat by seven" Then pecking Wilson on the lips he rose and limped away. Leaving Wilson smirking and shamelessly staring at Houses' ass as he walked away.

Then rising quickly to his feet he hurried to Cuddy's office. Knocking and opening the door he glanced inside "Cuddy?" She looked up at him and smiled, pulling a large brown box out form under her desk

"Why did you have it delivered here? What is it? Is it for House?"

Wilson walked towards her and grasped the package giving Cuddy a sly smile "It is for House, he is taking me for dinner tonight and I wanted to get him something special, It cost me a bomb and I couldn't have it delivered to the flat because House would've opened it. I had actually planned to buy it for his birthday but...well you know"

"Something special?" Cuddy gave him a puzzled look and waved him away "whatever it is, I hope it makes him happy"

Wilson nodded then smiling turned to walk out"Oh and Wilson if you're going to have your presents for House delivered to the hospital at least tell me why you are delivering them. I almost gave it to him to open"

A/N: the next chapter is the date! I know I have dragged this out but I couldn't quite get the words right for the date.


	9. Chapter 9

Wilson sighed as he ruffled his hair is a hopefully sexy way. He had been in the bathroom for two hours just trying to look sexy enough to match House, who undoubtedly would wear a rumpled suit and wouldn't comb his hair and would look devastatingly gorgeous.

Stepping back from the mirror he took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair again. His first date, his first real date with House. Smiling to himself he gave a nervous chuckle and walked out into the hallway, where he checked his hair again in the mirror before shaking his head and rushing out of the door before he went to change again.

The cold air bit into him, his breaths floating and flowing above him, biting his nails nervously Wilson gazed down the snowy street, maybe House has stood him up. His thoughts of running away and hiding forever where halted when he heard a familiar rumble echoing off the empty street.

House beamed at Wilson from his perch on the bike, "Sorry I was late, I couldn't find a helmet to fit your big head"

Wilson frowned but ignored the comment, looking up at House he laughed at the expectant look on his face "I am not getting on that death trap"

House made puppy eyes "Oh come on, I wouldn't let you fall"

"No"

House smiled his eyebrows arching in the most unnerving way, well if you won't get on willingly, and he reached out an arm pulling Wilson towards the bike so fast that Wilson ended up sprawled over it "House!"

"Come on, up up"

House patted the seat next to Wilson head and chuckled when Wilson almost slipped off, handing him the helmet house turned and murmured

" Sorry about your hair, it looks...good" then a little bit louder "Hold on tight"

Wilson squeaked as House revved up the engine and griped tightly to his back, shutting his eyes.

House smiled to him self, Wilson was gripping so tight onto him that he could feel Wilson heartbeat through his leather jacket and suit. Pulling up outside the restaurant He pulled Wilsons fingers away from himself, and took off his helmet

"Jimmy you can open your eyes"

Wilson's eyes shot open and he blushed, slipping sideways off of the bike to stand next to House. His eyes roamed the street around him and came to rest on a small dimly lit pub; they widened "The rusty blade?"

House blushed lightly and strode forward murmuring "The rusty blade".

Wilson smiled softly at his retreating back and when the door slammed shut he jumped up and rushed after House.

The pub was dimly lit and small wooden tables were dotted around, the regulars seated around the walls staring at Wilson with a mixture of interest and distaste. Turning quickly Wilson gazed towards a familiar table where House was sat, a beer and a whiskey on the rocks in front of him.

Wilsons face full of wonder appeared in the pub and House sat nervously smiling, he wondered dismay if Wilson even remembered. This worry was quelled when Wilson turned and looked at him, beaming and strode forward, sliding into his seat.

"The rusty blade"

"You remember?"

"Of course I do"

"You were pretty hammered"

"I couldn't forget...falling in love"

Wilson blushed and grabbed his beer drinking deeply. House stared at him and began to chuckle

"Oh you big sop you"

"Hey, im not the one who remembered the exact pub and table we met am I"

"This table? Are you sure?"

Wilson beamed up at him staring into his lovers' eyes, eyes which had never changed. Glancing around himself he sighed as he remembered the night he had first seen those eyes.

He had been down and depressed after an argument with his first wife, he had driven around in the snow, and come to think of it, it was the same day. OH it was his and House anniversary! , he smiled to himself at the thought, and he had entered this pub trying to escape the world around him and had kept his head down, heading for what seemed an empty table.

Sitting down he lay his head on his hands and closed his eyes "If going to sleep there at least take your head off of my hand"

A well spoken voice had materialized out of nowhere and his head shot up "I..I am so sorry I didn't realize there was somebody sitting here"

Moving to get up he was stopped by the voice "Your going back to her already, she will still be angry"

He had paused and spun around "What?"

""Argument with the wife? You're missing a ring, and are avoiding eye contact. Typical guilty behavior, how many times did you cheat?. Judging by your face more than once. My name is House"

Wilson chuckled as he recalled how he had spent the night getting shitfaced with House, and had woken up in the morning on the sofa he would come to call home, frantic pages from his wife.

She had served him the papers later that day.

House watched as Wilson remembered when they had first met, House had fancied him at first sight, fluffy brown hair, and tired brown eyes, thick eyebrows and cupids bow lips.

"Today is our anniversary" Wilson looked up at House through his fringe and smiled softly. "Damn I was going to make you pay for lunch for a week for not knowing that"

"I'd pay anyway"

Laughing House leaned forwards and captured Wilson's lips in a short steamy kiss. "Sorry they don't serve food, but I thought we could pick up a Chinese on the way home?"

Wilson leaned back in his seat and studied Houses face; he was looking at Wilson with a mixture of love, lust and fear

"Let's go home"

House beamed and rushed to his feet, hissing as pain shot up his leg at the sudden movement , Wilson rushed forward and grabbed his elbow "You okay"

House looked down and frowned "Fine, im fine". Wilson let his hand slip down to house back and then to his hip and they walked out, Wilson choosing not to extended the matter.

Pulling up outside the flat House smiled "That was good"

"We were only there for five minutes… it was good wasn't it"

House turned and pulled Wilson towards the front door "Come on we could still catch my show"

Wilson chuckled and juggled the Chinese bags, he knew nothing, not even he was more important that House show.


	10. Chapter 10

Wilson laughed as House rushed to open the door, but was stopped abruptly by it slamming in his face.

"Uhh Greg? I'm still out here and I don't have my key?"

From inside he heard a muffled reply "I know, but you can't come in yet"

"Well why not?"

"It's a surprise"

Wilsons interest peaked, "A surprise?". House wasn't exactly one for surprising people, unless he was pranking them.

Wilson's blood ran cold, what if all this was an elaborate prank? Oh god and he was standing out here like an idiot and he obv-

The door swung open and House gazed down at the ruffled Wilson with a amused grin "Your worrying this is all a prank aren't you… Im good but im not _that_ good" Then turning he wandered away down the hall "Coming?"

Wilson's eyes grew wide and he hurried inside. "Greg?", then turning to look at the living room his heart leapt, House was standing bashfully in the centre of the room surrounded by candles, a large heavy looking book sat on the coffee table in front of him as well as two beers. House looked sheepish and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

Wilson gaped "Wha?"

House limped forward and sat on the couch lifting his feet and carefully placing them next to the beers "eloquently put, come on, sit!"

Wilson beamed and took off his coat, rolling up his sleeves and landing softly on the couch next to his lover." Greg, what is all this?"

"This is our anniversary, and I...I wanted to do something special because you love all that romantic crap, plus I love beer" House said to the piano raising his beer and taking a sip.

Then Wilson raised his eyebrows and pacing a hand on Houses thigh he leaned forward and picked up the book "So what is this?" he murmured peering up into nervous blue eyes.

"Just open it"

Wilson sighed and opened to cover mouthing the words as he read the dedication

_To my best friend, my best memories_

House was staring at the piano as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, so Wilson returned to turning the pages, on the first page was the mug shot from the night they met, both his and Houses taped in next to each other.

He smiled at the memory and continued to turn the pages laughing at some of the pictures and he even cried a little at how lost and alone House looked at his wedding.

He got to the second to last page and had to look up "Greg? What…where did you get all these? And why are you so nervous? _Greg_?"

House suddenly turned back to Wilson and stared his eyes wary and guarded "I… I kept them, the photos, I kept them over the years because it's the only proof I had that I..I could be _happy_"

He stared as if Wilson had said something strange "_Oh Greg_"

Then House frowned "Turn over the last page for god's sake".

Wilson frowned and stared down at the page, turning it over he turned his head in confusion "a ring?" he glanced up and froze at the deer in headlights look House was wearing.

"Greg...Greg are you asking me to…to…to marry you?"

House blushed and looked away "I just _thought_" Wilson beamed and leapt forward at Houses slumped defeated body

"Oh Greg! I would love to marry you"

House let out a low groan but smiled up at Wilson who was sprawled across his chest, In the tussle they had fallen to the floor, House lying out straight on the floor and Wilson falling back down on him.

"By the way I am not becoming the fourth Mrs. Wilson okay?"

"Well I could always be the first Mrs. House?"

House chuckled "damn right"

A/N that's it, the end. I know I cut this kind of short but I didn't know how else to end it. Thanks to everyone who read and all those who reviewed you have been brilliant.


End file.
